


The Candy Corn Trap

by TaraAzzan



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M, Soulmates, candy corn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-10
Updated: 2020-08-10
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:02:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25830259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TaraAzzan/pseuds/TaraAzzan
Summary: Darcy want's to trap her soulmate and she know's just how to do it.
Relationships: Phil Coulson/Darcy Lewis
Comments: 2
Kudos: 81





	The Candy Corn Trap

Clint Barton leaned against the door frame of Jane's lab watching Darcy as she sat on the floor surrounded by bowls of candy corn with one large bulk bag by her side."What are you doing?" He asked curious.  
"Making a trap." She replied cheerfully.  
"With candy corn?" He asked not sure if he was questioning what she was doing or her sanity, but then again strange was her normal.  
"Yes." She said sparing him a brief glance.  
"What are you trying to catch?" He asked as he stepped inside the room and pulled a wheelly chair over and sat down backwards on it facing her.  
"My soulmate." She told him.  
"Why are you trying to catch your soulmate?" He questioned. "And how does candy corn help you with that?"  
"I am trying to catch him," she explained. "Because I don't want to be the only one in this tower who hasn't met their soulmate."  
"What do you mean the only one?" He asked, noting the fact that she hadn't explained how candy corn was involved.  
"Really!" she exclaimed looking up at him. "You haven't noticed that everyone has met their soulmate? Jane and Thor, Tony and Pepper, Steve and Natasha, Bruce and Betty, you and Laura. Do I need to write it out for you?"  
"No I think I get your point, though Bruce and her aren't even together." Clint had to point out.  
"Well that's only because he's being stupid about it." Darcy said waving it aside as she turned her attention back toward her candy corn.  
Clint watched her for a moment before asking. "So how is candy corn involved in trapping your soulmate?"  
"None of your business. " she told him not bothering to spare him a glance.

*****

"Why is there candy corn all over my floor!" Tony yelled and Clint looked up wondering how worth it it was to get up and look at what Darcy had done with her candy corn, but then curiosity got the better of him and he stood following the sound of Darcy's voice.  
"It's a trap." She was telling Tony as Clint entered the room and surveyed the floor that was covered in candy corn.  
"How is this a trap?" Tony asked clearly annoyed as he waved his hands at the mess.  
"You just have to keep an opened mind." Darcy told him. "How you set a trap depends all on what you are trying to trap."  
"What are you trying to trap?" Asked Agent Coulson, whose presence had escaped Clint's notice.  
"You apparently." Darcy said grinning at the slightly surprised S.H.I.E.L.D agent. "Now will you help me clean up this mess before Tony loses it?"  
"Of course. "Agent Coulson agreed as he moved to help Darcy as she started scooping up handfuls of candy corn and put it into a garbage bag. "But afterward you have to let me take you out to lunch."  
"Sure thing." Darcy agreed.  
"Great trap." Clint said drawing everyone's attention to him.  
"Thanks." Darcy said grinning.  
"What just happened? " Tony asked looking between the three of them. "I still don't get how it was a trap or why you had to go get candy corn all over my nice floor."  
Clint could tell he was more annoyed at being left out of the loop then he was about the floor.  
"Come on," Clint said. "I'll explain it to you."


End file.
